El arte de amar
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia a pasado por momentos muy difíciles en su vida.Algunas personas le hirieron y otras tan solo se fueron, su mundo parece tan gris pero todo cambia cuando Ichigo le pinte color a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me perecen, solo al gran Troll de Tite Kubo!**

**Pero la historia es mía, y los personajes tendrán cambiada su actitud.**

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Caminos cruzados.

_"Algunos dicen que la vida es un péndulo que oscila en función de un eje o punto cero. A veces hay más cosas buenas que malas, y viceversa; sin embargo, este punto de vista es incorrecto. Para experimentar una cantidad correcta de felicidad debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como pago. Por eso se dice que hay que aguantar lo malo para poder disfrutar lo bueno. Cuando se dice que tras una mala racha hay una buena, no es un decir. En otras palabras, si quieres ir a la cima de una colina para ver un paisaje desde lo más alto, primero tendrás que pasar por un valle profundo. Si no fuera así no sería justo. Por el contrario, si estás destinado a descender por un camino de tristeza, para salir de él deberías realizar un esfuerzo equivalente a esa tristeza"_

Esas palabras quedaron gravadas en mi mente,ella era una persona muy sabia que a pesar de todo siempre me cuidaba y me hizo fuerte a su manera.

Me pregunto si esas palabras tendrán algo que ver con lo que me deparara el futuro.

A hora estoy con mis valijas y mis cigarrillos _''Satisfaction''_ en la estación del tren de Karakura la cual estaba repleta de personas a pesar de que era de noche todos iban yendo de aquí para ella,sentía como mi corazón se emocionaba al volver a aquella ciudad de la que me habían alejado ase algunos años atrás, los años habían pasado todo estaba igual según lo veía, la ciudad seguía con su típico toque cálido, las personas caminaban tranquilas y seguras todo seguía igual, todo menos yo.

El viento soplaba obligándome a aferrarme a mi chamarra,la cual me llegaba asta las rodillas debido a mi pequeña estatura.

Ya estaba cansada de esperar,de seguro ya se había retrasado como siempre ella jamas había podido ser puntual en nada, pensé mientras largaba entre mis labios el cálido humo del cigarrillo,con la mirada la busque asta que entre algunas personas distinguí su típico color de cabello, ella al verme empezó a hacer gestos con las manos mientras corría hacia mi dirección, sin duda ella no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica risueña.

—Rukia! —Grito la joven, mientras la abrazaba apretándola contra su voluptuosa delantera— NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS ACÁ.—Dijo entre gritos y sarandeos—

Rukia como pudo logro separarse y dando un largo respiro logro contestarle.—Matsumoto, no has cambiado en nada. —Dijo sonriendo de lado.—

—Si que e cambiado, mira mis pechos crecieron mas.—Dijo mientras se los tocaba sin pudor, sin notar que los hombres que pasaban por allí se tropezaban por verla.—

—Ya lo note.—Dijo con algo de sarcasmo,mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo— Pero deja de hacer eso por favor y ayúdame con mis maletas.—Dijo mientras señalaba dos enormes maletas que superaban su pequeña estatura—

—Esta bien. —Dijo perezosamente,mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada _'Desde cuando Rukia fumaba?'_ se pregunto— Estas muy cambiada.

Rukia quien estaba caminando ya unos pasos adelante, paro en seco y sin darse vuelta y con tono serio le contesto.—Todos cambiamos Matsumoto

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto hacia mi pequeño departamento, ese donde vivía antes de haber partido de karakura, nos la pasamos hablando sobre lo sucedido durante mi había enterado de que Ulquiorra había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café, aunque odiara ser el sirviente de alguien había muy buena paga,Renji seguía siendo el bruto del salón y que Matsumoto por fin había encontrado pretendiente pero que era _''Un secreto''_ y que luego me contaría,al parecer durante su ausencia las cosas habían cambiado.

Al entrar al pequeño departamento comenzamos a barrer, ya que el tiempo en que me había ausentado había hecho estragos en el, había telarañas, el piso estaba sucio y mejor ni hablemos del baño de solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió todo mi terminar de limpiar al menos en los lugares donde se podía ver, puse algunas de mis cosas en su lugar como la ropa,cosas de higiene etc. La verdad no había mucho que ordenar ya que lo demás me lo mandarían los de la mudanza dentro de unos días, así que hoy me tocaría dormir en un futon y no en mi cómoda cama.

—Nunca trabaje tanto en toda mi vida.—Exclamo Matsumoto mientras se recostaba en el sofá—

—Y eso que la mayoría del trabajo lo hice yo.—Le Regaño Rukia, mientras colocaba algunos porta retratos.—

—Que? yo fui quien acomodo tus cosas.—Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.—

—Ja solo lo hiciste por que querías husmear en ellas.—Exclamo dándose la vuelta para mirarla— Te conozco tan bien.

—Esta bien tienes razón...pero no puedo creer que todavía guardes la foto de el.—Contesto mientras le miraba seria— Por que no la tiras?

Rukia se quedo unos segundos contemplando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo el mundo, pensando en como responderle a aquella pregunta.

—No hace falta que me respondas. —Le dijo Matsumoto, al ver la incomodidad de la vez ella no lo había olvidado todavía y ella había metido la pata preguntándole aquello.—

—No esta bien. —Le contesto Rukia fingiendo una sonrisa,nada creíble para su mejor amiga— La guardo como recuerdo.

—Recuerdo? —Pregunto sin entender.—

—Si recuerdo de que no volveré a caer en los engaños de nadie mas.—Le respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en su mirada.—

—YA BASTA! —Grito mientras se levantaba y se acercaba muy seria hacia ella.—

—Q-que te ocurre? —Le miro asustada Rukia, mientras retrocedía. Matsumoto tenia una mirada demoníaca como si fuera a matarla.—

—HAY QUE DEJAR EL PASADO ATRÁS RUKIA!.—Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la pelinegra.— Y SALGAMOS A BEBER! —Esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo una pose luchadora.—

—Ehhh? —Contesto Rukia anonadada por su verdad que su amiga siempre la sorprendía con sus locuras.— Pero mañana empiezo las clases.

—Vamos no seas una vieja amargada, además recién son las nueve, necesitas algo de diversión! —Exclamo mientras la tomaba de los hombros con una mirada seria.—

Y antes de que ella pudiera negarse otra vez, ya la había arrastrado hacia el exterior de aquel departamento, llevándola hacia quien sabe que lugar,pasaba por la cabeza de aquella rubia de ojos azules.

Sin imaginarse que esa noche daría comienzo a todo.

* * *

Pov Ichigo.

Mientras tanto en un bar unos hombres '_'Mayores''_ si es que se los podría denominar así, ya que uno se comportaba como niño (Keigo) y otro literalmente lo parecía (Toshiro),otro bebía como si no hubiera mañana (Kyoraku) y otro el cual ya todos conocemos, solo estaba sentado su ya característico ceño fruncido haciéndose el indiferente ante aquella situación. La verdad es que al peli anaranjado lo habían traído a la fuerza, por lo cual no se encontraba de muy buen humor en ese momento y menos tener que aguantar a kyoraku que se ponía en pedo y empezaba a manosear a cualquier camarera que pasara por allí, '_'Ese hombre si que no conoce lo que es la vergüenza''_, pensé mientras bebía un trago de mi cerveza.

—Vamos Kurosaki...no seas tan estreñido. —Le dijo un emborrachado y amistoso Kyoraku, mientras levantaba una copa en su cara haciendo un brindis algo extraño.—

—Si mira cuantas hermosas mecerás hay. —Se escucho la voz de Keigo chillar, lo cual irritaba mas al peli naranja—

—YA PUEDEN CALLARSE! —Grito Toshiro irritado, ya que el como Ichigo habían sido arrastrado a aquel lugar de mala muerte.—

—Toshiro no seas amargado.—Grito Keigo dándole un manotazo en la espalda, haciendo que el peli blanco le mirara con odio—

—Yo me largo de aquí. —Dijo Ichigo levantándose pero con tanta mala suerte que choco contra una joven haciendo que esta derramara todo el contenido de su bebida en su vestido blanco, dejando una enorme mancha amarilla en el.— L-lo siento.

—Como que lo siento? —Pregunto muy enfadada— Acaso no tienes ojos? no ves por donde caminas?

—Ya dije que lo siento. —Le grito Ichigo comenzándose a enfadar por la actitud de la joven.—

—CON UN LO SIENTO NO SE ARREGLARA MI VESTIDO,CABEZA DE CALABAZA! —Le grito muy enfadada _''Que se creía este pidiendo perdón? si las cosas se arreglaran tan fácil con un lo siento, la vida seria mas sencilla''_—

—Y QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA ENANA?—Le grito encolerizado, quien se creía esa enana para encararse así.— QUE TE LO PAGUE?

—SABES CREO QUE ESO NO SERIA UNA MALA IDEA!—Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.—

Esa noche nada estaba saliendo bien para Ichigo, y que esa enana le jodiera por un vestido que tal vez no valdría menos de veinte, había sido el colmo así que tomo su billetera y de mala gana saco dos dolares, tomo la mano de la joven y se los entrego.—Aquí tienes enana.—Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz amenazante de la misma le detuvo—

—QUE RAYOS QUIERES QUE HAGA CON DOS DOLARES? —Pregunto lanzándole rayos con la mirada.—

—Ve a una lavandería o mejor puedes quedarte con el dinero, y quemar ese horrendo vestido.—Dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que a la pelinegra no le agrado mucho y tubo como respuesta un pisotón en el pie— MALDITA ENANA! —Le grito dolorido,pero la joven ya se había ido de allí haciendo caso omiso a sus alaridos.—

—Kurosaki si que eres todo un ligón.—Le dijo Keigo en modo de burla, haciendo que el mismo le mirara con profundo odio—

No se quien rayos era aquella maldita loca,pero sin dudas las pagaría.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que a alguien le halla gustado, lo hice por que estoy aburrida jojojo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me perecen, solo al gran Troll de Tite Kubo!**

**Pero la historia es mía, y los personajes tendrán cambiada su actitud. OOC.**

Capitulo Dos: Otra vez tu!

_Una profunda oscuridad la invadía, a su alrededor la lluvia no cesaba, una pequeña niña de tal vez unos tres años se encontraba escondida detrás de un sofá mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo por alguna razón que desconocía temblaba de miedo, mientras estrujaba entre sus pequeñas manos un peluche de Chappy el cual era su favorito ''Chappy tengo miedo'' dijo la pequeña mientras lo estrujaba entre sus pequeños iracundas,enojadas y otras algo tristes se podían oír en aquella pequeña habitación donde tres personas mantenían una pequeña discusión, todo sin percatarse de que una niña los oía temblorosa y escondida detrás de uno de los muebles._

_De Pronto__ un relámpago se escucho provocando el silencio absoluto en aquella habitación, mientras que la pequeña se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño conejo ''Chappy protégeme'', sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían rebeldes por sus mejillas._

_Luego alguien hablo era una voz grabe, unos pasos se escucharon y luego un portazo fue lo ultimo que se escucho, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie todo era oscuridad la lluvia la estaba empapando de pies a cabeza,sin darse cuanta había salido afuera donde una tormenta se acerca, pero eso no le importaba...estaba sola no había nadie quien la abrazara...estaba sola en esa oscuridad..._

_''Chappy tu siempre estarás conmigo verdad?''—Dijo la pequeña mientras se aferraba a su peluche con forma de conejo,sintiendo como la lluvia mojaba sus pequeñas y rosadas mejillas confundiendo las mismas con sus lágrimas.—_

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, el maldito sol que entraba por los pequeños huecos de las persianas le indicaban que ya era de día y que llegaría tarde al instituto,sintió como algo húmedo corría por sus mejillas _''Acaso había llorado dormida?, trato de recordar que había soñado pero su mente ya lo había olvidado''_, miro a su costado divisando el reloj el cual marcaba las siete y media,era un hecho ya estaba por llegar tarde a su primer día _''Eso si que era patético''_, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente junto con un mareo, en el momento en que se disponía a levantarse de la cama ''Si, había sido un error haber ido de copas con Matsumoto pero ya se vengaría de ella luego''.

De un golpe se levanto y corriendo al baño se ducho, se coloco su nuevo uniforme y peino su corta cabellera, no se maquillo ya que gracias a el mismísimo dios le había otorgado una piel muy bella, la cual no necesitaba de ningún componente toxico para hacerla ver mas de lo bonita que era, _''No era vanidosa''_ y estaba mas cómoda como era, siendo ella misma, corrió a la cocina mientras echaba algunas maldiciones al chocar su pie con uno que otro mueble y se bebió un zumo ya que estaba muy retrasada de tiempo, se coloco los zapatos y con una velocidad sobre humana,corrió hacia la salida pero sin antes mirar a un pequeño peluche que se encontraba colocado encima de una pequeña mesita de madera.—Cuida de la casa Chappy.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de allí.—

* * *

El instituto si que era inmenso o yo era muy pequeña, por que tratar de encontrar el bendito salón había sido todo una hazaña, además de que no había ningún alumno al cual poder pedir indicaciones ''Supongo que ya estarán en clases, diablos había llegado tarde su primer día, de seguro un amargo profesor le regañaría como en el otro instituto'',me arregle el cabello ya que estaba algo desaliñado a causa del recorrido que había hecho tome una bocanada de aire y abrí la bendita puerta_ ''Donde comenzaría mi tortura''_, todo el alboroto y ruido que había escuchado antes de entrar se detuvo al verme, el sensei me miro extrañado _''Seguro no le habían avisado de mi llegada''_ así que le entregue el papel que el director me había dado, luego de que lo leyera me miro con una extraña sonrisa y levantándose dijo.

— SILENCIO.—Dijo con tono burlón, ya que nadie estaba hablando, solo miraban a la pelinegra con curioseo.—Verán ella es una nueva alumna y espero que la traten bien y no la acosen.—Dijo con tono cantarín— Y si me refiero a ti Kon.

—SENSEI! POR QUE ES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO?—Dijo lloriqueando dramáticamente.—

Urahara miro a Rukia y con un ademán le indico a que se presentara.

Rukia miro a cada uno de los que habitaba en el salón y con un suspiro dijo.-Mi nombre es Rukia y espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes.—Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que mas de uno le mirara con cara de enamorado y las chicas le miraran con algo de celos.—

—Rukia-san ya puedes ir a sentarte mmm...aver déjame decidir donde.—Dijo con cara pensativa— Ya se siéntate adelante del gorrón.

— Gorrón?

—Ya veras.—Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa divertida,para luego tomar una tiza y lanzársela al pelirrojo, el cual estaba durmiendo.—

—Que diablos!.—Dijo mirando hacia todos lados, para ver quien diablos le había sacado de su tan cómodo sueño, pero al ver a la morena tubo que refregarse los ojos para saber si seguía dormido.—Rukia?

—Baya, baya veo que se conocen, muy bien.—Le dijo con un ademán para que se sentara.—Y Abarai si vuelves a dormirte en mi clase, lo próximo que te lanzare no sera una tiza.—Dijo mientras miraba a Renji con una sonrisa macabra,Haciendo que al mismo le cayera una gotita de sudor por la frente.—Bueno prosigamos con la clase.

* * *

Toda la clase había sido entretenida, la verdad no esperaba que el sensei de filosofía fuera así de _''extraño''_, bueno en mi otro instituto el sensei era antipático y por que no decir algo maniático de la limpieza por Kami si que era todo un caso, si se te caía algo por minúsculo que fuera el papel ya se ponía a recogerlo y tirarlo a la basura,tan bien te ponía las media falta si llegabas menos de un minuto tarde a clase o te regañaba y hacia que te quedaras afuera con los brazos extendidos como castigo, en cambio este se ponía a bromear con los alumnos y a molestar a los que creía que eran mas idiotas como a_ ''Kon''_ y a_ ''Renji''_, la clase no era para nada aburrida quien diría que algo tan minúsculo como aquello me aria sentir un poco mas animada, tal vez volver no había sido mala idea.

Pero cuando las cosas son divertidas el maldito tiempo pasa volando y segundos mas tarde ya había sonado la campana que indicaba que era hora del descanso, Urahara salio disparado hacia la salida _''Parece que los alumnos no eran los únicos amantes del recreo''_ pensó Rukia mientras veía como se acercaban como pirañas sus viejos amigos.

—Rukia de verdad estas acá. —Dijo Renji mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.—

Rukia le dio un golpe en el estomago al pelirrojo logrando separarse.—Baka cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan los abrazos!

—Ya, ya capte el mensaje.—Dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.—

Matsumoto le miro con una sonrisa divertida y dijo.—No seas así, solo esta emocionado...Tanto estuvo pensando en tu llegada, asta no pudo pegar un ojo anoche.—Le dijo en un susurro para que Renji no se avergonzara.—

_''Así que por eso se había dormido en clase''_ pensó sintiéndose algo mal por haberle golpeado, así que tomo de su mano y le ayudo a levantarse.—L-lo siento pero...es que me abrazaste muy fuerte idiota acaso estas haciendo pesas? —Dijo con tono burlón (Cosa que el pelirrojo no noto) , para animarle.—

—Si como supiste? ya puedo hacer el doble de mi peso.—Dijo orgulloso y con estrellitas en sus ojos,mientras las chicas le dejaban atrás en su nube de pedo.—Oigan esperen me!

* * *

Matsumoto se había encargado de hacerme un Tour por todo el instituto, mostrándome las áreas a las que debo ir y a las que no _''Ya que algunas aulas habían personas problemáticas con las cuales era mejor no inmiscuirse''_, Renji se encargo de mostrarme el aula de dibujo ya que ese era mi favorito y era muy buena en ello _''Solo espero que aquí sepan apreciar de mi arte''_, luego de un rato yendo de aquí para allá, nos fuimos a comer aunque mejor digamos ''ellos fueron a comer'' ya que solo me dedicaba a verlos devorar sus bentos, mientras sentía como mi panza rugía pidiendo alimento_ ''Diablos si tan solo hubiera desayunado''_.

—Rukia te sientes bien, te vez algo pálida? —Dijo Matsumoto mientras le tocaba la frente, para comprobar de que no tuviera fiebre, mientras Renji le veía preocupado.—

—Si no se preocupen.—Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, las cuales no engañaban a sus amigos _''Ellos la conocían demasiado bien como para caer en ello''_ pero igual lo hacia, era una costumbre la cual ya se le había hecho una maña en ella.—Solo iré al baño a refrescarme.—Y dicho esto salí disparada de allí _'' No quería preocupar los''._—

—Rukia a cambiado.—Dijo Renji mientras veía como la morena desaparecía.—

Matsumoto miro a su amigo y largando un suspiro dijo.—Tal vez todavía no lo supero.

* * *

No tenia idea de que me había servido el recorrido, si a hora me había olvidado donde se encontraba el maldito baño _''Por que no tengo memoria de elefante?''_ suspire resignada mientras subía y bajaba varias escaleras y nada, estaba segura de que ya estaba cerca, pero me tuve que sostener del barandal para tratar de respirar ya que me sentía exhausta_ ''Creo que el azúcar se me había bajado''_ ya que mi visión se estaba poniendo algo oscura, sin darle importancia subí el ultimo escalón pero con tanta mala suerte que me choque con alguien, el cual me hizo caer al suelo.

—Lo siento.—Dijo el mismo mientras le tomaba del brazo para levantarle.—Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si estoy bien.—Dijo Rukia tratando de esconder su enojo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello,ya que algunos mechones no le dejaban ver, al idiota que la había empujado.—

—ENANA, ZANAHORIA.—Dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras se señalaban con el dedo.—

—Me vuelves a decir enana y te are sufrir.—Le amenazo Rukia con el puño, mientras respiraba algo forzada a causa del cansancio.—

—Que aras? acaso ponerte otro horrendo vestido? —Dijo con tono burlón,para luego sentir como la misma le daba una patada en la rodilla, haciéndole chillar como niña.—Enana del demonio!

Rukia solo ignoro su insulto y se acomodo el uniforme ya que le quedaba algo grande,Ichigo con su gran _''perspicacia''_ dijo.—Eres alumna de aquí?.

Rukia levanto una ceja y cruzándose de brazos dijo.—Si acaso no ves mi uniforme.—Le dijo sarcástica _''Acaso era idiota?''_— Y tu que? Acaso eres un lolicon?.—Dijo mientras le miraba con cara de pocos amigos_ ''Espero que no sea un alumno, seria una pesadilla tener que ver ese ceño fruncido todos los días''._—

—Q-QUE? —Grito sonrojado el pelinaranja.— Claro que no...yo soy profesor de este instituto.

Rukia le miro por unos segundos, para luego sonreír de lado.—Tu profesor? es una broma?.—Dijo parpadeando varias veces, ya que veía algo nublado _''Aguanta Rukia no caeré enfrente de este idiota''_ se dijo para si misma, ya que se sentía un poco mareada.—

Por que nadie le creía cuando decía que era profesor? acaso era por su color de cabello?

—Si lo soy.—Dijo resignado, mientras se rascaba la nuca.— Aí que mas te vale ser buena alumna.—Sintiendo como Rukia le fulminaba con la mirada para decirle.—Y a ti ser un buen sensei.

—Lo soy.—Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.— Como te llamas?

—Por que debería de decírtelo?.—Dijo con desconfianza, haciendo que el mismo suspirara.—

—Por que al parecer nos veremos las caras todos los días y seria raro si te dijera enana, así que es mejor llevarnos bien no?.—Le dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.—Mira yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.—Dijo lo ultimo mirándole a los ojos a la morena, para que prosiguiera.— Yo...—Dijo Rukia algo tildada por la mirada tan profunda que tenia el oji miel.— Soy Rukia Jushiro.—Soltó rápidamente saliendo del trance.—

—Ves no era tan difícil.—Dijo con arrogancia.—

_''Gracias por arruinar el momento''_ —Pensó Rukia.—

La campana que indicaba que el recreo había terminado sonó ,Ichigo y Rukia se miraron para luego despedirse e irse cada uno hacia diferentes direcciones, la morena estaba apunto de cruzar cuando la voz de Ichigo le hizo voltearse.

—TEN.—Grito Ichigo mientras le lanzaba algo desde lo lejos, al ver que Rukia lo atrapaba se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino como si nada.—

Rukia abrió con curiosea sus manos y vio que era una pequeña barra de chocolate.

Por que diablos le había dado eso?...oh es que se había dado cuenta.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **ichirukiforever,Cleo 3000, LF Tansy**

Espero sus reviews para saber que tal voy. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**LF Tansy,Angy,AS Carabajal** Gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste el capitulo de Hoy (Oh me pondré muy triste T.T)

Dejen Reviews si lo hacen Ichigo les bailara muy sexy

Ichigo: Que yo QUE?

Cállate oh en mi fic te pondré un tutu rosa ¬¬

Ichigo: TwT

* * *

Cap.03 Sueño y música.

Podía oír como la gente aplaudía,gritaba y bailaba al compás de nuestras canciones. Renji tocaba la guitarra con gran agilidad, demostrando todo lo que sentía a través de aquellas cuerdas eléctricas,Ulquiorra tocaba la batería de una manera desenfrenada no parecía el chico serio de siempre, ahí era donde sacaba toda su frustraciones y se desahogaba, Matsumoto hacia los coros con su bellisima voz mientras bailaba en el escenario al compás, haciendo desmayar a mas de uno de nuestros seguidores, mientras que yo que era la voz principal cantaba una hermosa melodía con tanto anhelo mientras miraba al segundo guitarrista, el era musculoso y tenia una expresión serena cuando tocaba su guitarra eléctrica,el siempre había amado la música ''Decía que era como una droga para el'',no se en que momento la música había parado y todo se había transformado en oscuridad, mire hacia donde el se encontraba pero su imagen se iba desvaneciendo, corrí hacia el pero...ya se había desvanecido...

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, tratando de familiarizarse con el lugar, al parecer me encontraba en mi habitación,me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras me maldecía por haber tenido aquel sueño ''Como podía haber soñado con el...luego de lo que había hecho, ese idiota no se merecía entrar en mis sueños'', medite unos minutos sobre ello y luego de mirar el reloj me dispuse a prepararme para ir al instituto, no seria muy agradable volver a llegar tarde.

Luego de una larga ducha reparadora y de colocarme el uniforme debidamente, me dirigía la cocina donde tenia ya mi bento preparado, ''No seria agradable que ocurriera lo del día anterior'' lo coloque con cuidado en mi maletín pero sin querer de el se callo una envoltura la tome y me di cuenta de que era del chocolate que Ichigo me había dado, ''Espero que no quiera que le de las gracias por ello'' pensé mientras sin pensarlo la guardaba cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos del maletín.

* * *

Llegue a mi salón, lo cual fue sencillo ya que tenia un enorme cartel que decía Salón numero quince, si no lo veía debería de ser muy ciega o muy tonta, Matsumoto y Renji se encontraban hablando muy animadamente con alguien que no podía distinguir, pero cuando mas me iba acercando mas lograba reconocerlo, era Ulquiorra sentí como en mis labios una pequeña sonrisa se formaba, ellos me miraron sonriendo mientras esperaban a que me acercara pero justo la profesora hizo su acto de presencia y cada uno tubo que irse a su lugar, la profesora Unohana era muy conocida por su muy agradable personalidad pero mas por su gran carácter y su sonrisa maliciosa, la cual todavía no e tenido la suerte de ver, ni espero tenerla ya que todos dicen que es de temer.

La hora paso lenta, digamos que oír sobre la ''breve'' (Si claro breve) historia de Japón y sus guerras no era algo muy motivador para la primera hora, pero todos mis compañeros se encontraban prestando atención por miedo a recibir una de sus tan adorables sonrisas, la cual ya me daba curiosidad de conocer y como si dios hubiera oído mis plegarias, Sensei Unohana se encontraba regañando a un chico de extravagante cabellera azulada por haberse quedado dormido en su clase, el peli azul estaba apunto de replicarle pero ella con su característica sonrisa lo hizo callarse y lo mando a dirección provocando que el peli azul saliera de allí murmurando cosas inentendibles, mientras todos los de la clases lo miraban y susurraban cosas como ''Es un idiota'', ''No debería de estar en esta escuela'' las personas podían ser crueles si se lo proponían.

—Silencio.—Dijo Unohana mientras miraba a los de la clase con su sonrisa, provocando que en el momento todos se callaran.— Así me gusta, espero que todos aprendan esta lección.

Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza con algo de temor, la sensei miro su reloj y luego de que sonara la campana nos dejo salir, sin antes hacernos recordar las diez paginas que deberíamos leer para la próxima clases ''Acaso no conocía lo que era la clemencia?''.

De apoco el salón se fue vaciando, estaba tan ocupada guardando mis cosas que no vi como Matsumoto se me acercaba y me jalaba hacia los pasillos.

—P-pero...Matsumoto me asustaste. —Le regaño Rukia mientras trataba de que su corazón volviera de nuevo a la normalidad.—

—Corazón te tardabas demasiado.—Dijo Matsumoto mientras la abrazaba.—Mira quien esta aquí.

Entre los brazos de Matsumoto trate de forzar la vista y allí estaba el con su típica cara sería,si que no había cambiado en nada.

—Ulquiorra-san...—Dije en un susurro.—

El me miro con sus ojos color esmeralda, y con su voz aterciopelada dijo.—Cuanto tiempo Rukia.

—Por fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo.—Exclamo una sonriente Matsumoto mientras apretaba su abrazo.—

—Ya suéltala.—Le regaño Renji viendo como Rukia se ponía morada.—

—No te pongas celoso Renji.—Dijo Matsumoto con tono burlón, mientras la soltaba.—

Y entre bromas y risas nos fuimos hacia el patio a comer nuestros bentos, teníamos mucho de que hablar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dirección un hombre se encontraba con las cejas fruncidas detrás de su escritorio, mientras veía a un joven de cabello azulado el cual le miraba desafiante y de mala gana a lo que le estaba diciendo, sin dudas ese chico era un irrespetuoso, solo era un busca pleitos de eso no había dudas, pensó irritado Uryu mientras se ajustaba sus lentes con marco de luna.

—Y que sea la ultima vez Jaggerjack.

Grito un iracundo Uryu antes de que el peli azul se marchara dando un portazo.

—Uy creo que alguien esta en ''ese'' día del mes.—Dijo Ichigo con tono burlón, mientras se sentaba en el asiento donde anteriormente estaba el peli azul.—

Uryu le miro con una ceja levantada.—No estoy para tus burlas Kurosaki.

Ichigo lo ignoro y rodó los ojos.—Que ocurrió esta vez?

—Ese chico Jaggerjack no hay un día en que no este en mi dirección.—Exclamo Uryu mientras se tiraba en su asiento.—

—Tal vez tiene problemas.

—Solo es un busca pleitos, solo mira su apariencia.—Dijo Uryu mientras hacia gestos con sus manos.—

—No veo que tenga de malo su apariencia.—Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba hacia otro lugar,No le gustaba que juzgaran a las personas por ello, ya que en secundaria hacían lo mismo con el.—

Uryu bajo sus lentes y con una ceja levantada le dijo.—Solo te sientes tocado por que a ti te juzgaban por el color de cabello.

—C-claro que no, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!

Le grito Ichigo sonrojado ''Estúpido Uryu y su capacidad de leer a las personas'', maldijo para sus adentros antes de irse dejando a un sonriente Uryu solo, seria mejor dar una vuelta para tranquilizarse, no seria bueno dar clases enojado y agarrárselas con algún alumno, Ichigo paseo por todas las aulas,las cuales estaban vacías debido al receso, ''esa escuela si que le traía muchos recuerdos'' siguió con su camino cuando empezó a oír una melodía acompañada de una muy hermosa voz.

_¿sabías? aquella noche, cuando nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en moto _  
_estando sentada detrás de ti, ¿sabes que deseé? _  
_¿sabías? aquella noche, en el cielo estrellado al que ambos alzamos la vista _  
_pude ver tu felicidad y la mía _

_me cogiste cuando caí estando sola _  
_y me convertiste en bonita, siempre estabas apoyándome _

_te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos _  
_tanto que no quiero dejarte marchar _  
_te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos _  
_siempre, siempre te querré _

Con paso decidido fue a averiguar quien era la dueña de esa voz tan emotiva, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, corriendo subio los pocos escalones que daban hacia la azotea pero nadie se encontraba allí, había llegado tarde.

—Diablos!

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Slav-Hatake,LF Tansy,ALEXZHA Gracias por sus comentarios espero que el capitulo de hoy les agrade **

**Si Ichigo en este fic es mas grande que Rukia a ver como comenzara todo jojojo**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro. Ruido**

El cielo se había puesto oscuro y en las calles de Karakura no había ningún alma solo una chica de cabello negro como la noche caminaba despreocupadamente mientras en sus manos llevaba algo de comida, aunque mejor dicho comida chatarra ya que solo eran algunos dulces y ramen, Rukia nunca había sido reconocida por ser buena en la cocina lo único bueno que sabia preparar era ramen y ramen con queso_ ''Por kami que seria de ella si no existiera eso''._ Con algo de dificultad trato de subir por las escaleras que la llevaban a su departamento _''Ojala hubiera un buen samaritano''_ pensó Rukia pero para su mala suerte donde vivía no había ni un alma, de seguro todos habían sido mas inteligentes y abrían hecho las compras antes de que el tiempo se pusiera así de feo pero ella se había quedado con sus amigos tocando un rato en la banda que tenia con Renji, Matsumoto y Ulquiorra.

**_—FlashBack._**

_Luego de un largo rato tocando algunas de las viejas canciones que ellos habían escrito con tanto esmero para la banda, pensando sobre el éxito que abrían tenido si cierta persona no se las hubiera robado, se sacaron todo el odio y resentimiento contenido tocando asta que no dieron mas y decidieron que era hora de descansar, Matsumoto preparo unos juegos y los repartió a cada uno, Ulquiorra guardo como si fuera un tesoro los palillos de su batería, mientras que Renji se encontraba serio y con la mirada algo perdida._

_Rukia tenia tanta sed que de un trago se bebió todo el contenido que Matsumoto le había dado, sintiendo como su garganta le picaba y su cara comenzaba a ponerse caliente.—M-matsumoto...que le pusiste! —Le grito Rukia tosiendo mientras sus otros dos compañeros miraban dudosos sus bebidas.—_

_Matsumoto puso cara pensativa.—Solo es jugo de Chile con limón y algo de azúcar ..Ohh creo que tal vez se me paso algo el azúcar verdad? — Pregunto mientras miraba a sus compañeros, quienes solo le miraban con una gotita de sudor en la frente.—_

_—Etto...quiero preguntarles algo.—Dijo Renji algo serio, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.—_

_—Que sucede Renji?—Pregunto Rukia ya recuperada del toxico jugo de Matsumoto.—_

_Renji se rasco la barbilla.— Verán estuve pensando...—Todos le miraron sorprendidos.—Por que ponen esa cara!_

_—Abarai te sientes bien?—Pregunto Ulquirra, mientras que Matsumoto le colocaba una mano en su frente y Rukia le miraba sorprendida.—_

_—Ya! estoy ablando enserio._

_—Esta bien que ocurre?—Preguntaron dejando la bromas atrás.—_

_—Y si comenzamos de nuevo? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a sus compañeros.—_

_—Yo me apunto.?Dijo Ulquiorra con tranquilidad.—_

_—No estaría mal ya que por fin estamos todos juntos! —Dijo Matsumoto mientras estiraba los brazos muy alegre.—Pero...?Dijo dudando mientras veía a Rukia quien solo se quedo callada mirando hacia el suelo.—_

_Rukia al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros les dijo.— No quiero molestarlos...si quieren pueden buscar a otra vocalista._

_—CLARO QUE NO! —Le grito Renji enfadado—Es nuestra bando y si no estas no es lo mismo idiota!_

_—Cierto como puedes decir eso Rukia! —Le reprocho Matsumoto mientra se cruzaba de brazos.—_

_La morena se mordió el labio, no quería defraudarlos pero aun se sentía dolida por lo que hizo Kaien._

_—Chicos déjenme pensarlo si? —Dijo con tono serio mientras levantaba la mirada.—_

_—Esta bien.?Dijo Renji.—_

_—Pero piénsalo rápido no quiero esperar! —Le dijo animada Matsumoto mientras que Rukia solo asentía con la cabeza, verlos tan ansiosos le hacia sentir feliz pero y si los defraudaba?.—_

**_Fin FlashBack.—_**

_''Se supone que les debo dar una respuesta''_ pensó Rukia mientras ponía a calentar el ramen, que debería hacer?, estaría mal acaso si volvía a intentarlo? se pregunto mientras veía su guitarra la cual estaba recostada a un costado del sofá, con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar sintiendo aquella sensación que tanto extrañaba, sin saber cuanto tiempo paso que alguien se le ocurrió ir a tocar a su puerta, de mala gana dejo su guitara a un lado.

—QUE! —Grito Rukia mientras abría la puerta enfadada por quien interrumpió su inspiración pero al ver quien era se quedo pasmada.—TU! —Dijeron los dos mientras se señalaban con el dedo.—Que haces aquí cabeza de toronja?

—No me llamo cabeza de toronja SOY ICHIGO! ENANA!—Le grito mientras entraba sin pedir permiso.—

—Entonces no me llames enana cabeza de toronja!.—Le dijo muy enfadada.—Hey quien te dio permiso para que entres?

—Nadie.—Dijo de manera casual.—Solo vine a ver quien era la persona que hacia tanto ruido...

—Ruido?

—Si por si no lo sabes, aparte de ti aquí vive mas gente.—Le dijo de manera sarcástica, provocandole.—Acaso no están tus padres?

—Vivo sola...ash que te importa vete!.—Dijo la morena mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.—

—Que es ese olor? —Pregunto Ichigo mientras seguía parado en su lugar inmune a los golpes.—

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos mientras salia gritando.—MI RAMEN!

Pero al llegar solo pudo ver como su ramen se había convertido en toda una masa quemada y todo por culpa de quien...

—Es tu culpa!—Le grito enfadada mientras le señalaba con el ramen quemado.—Mi pobre Ramen...

—Eso era tu comida...—Dijo Ichigo mientras veía con cara de asco aquella cosa pegagoza nada comestible.—A hora entiendo por que no creces.—Dijo susurrando para si mismo pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que la morena no le escuche.—

—QUE DIJISTE! .—Quien se creía para burlarse de su estatura? ts el acaso no se había visto en el espejo?.—

—Tsk, no tengo tiempo que perder—Dijo Ichigo mientras se apretaba las cienes de la frente.— Solo deja de hacer tanto ruido...ten.—Dijo el peli naranja mientras sacaba de su billetera dinero.—

—Eso por que? —Pregunto Rukia mientras tomaba el dinero sin vergüenza.—

—Para que dejes de comer tanta basura, así jamas crecerás! —Le dijo con tono burlón mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.—

—VETE! idiota.—Le grito enfurecida.— Espero no volverte a ver.—Dijo mientras le amenazaba con el puño.—

Ichigo en ese momento volteo y le sonrió de manera picara.-Eso quisieras, nos vemos enana.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se despedía con la mano, dejando atrás a una morena enfurecida y con su plato de ramen quemado en manos.—

* * *

Al otro día...

Matsumoto y Renji se encontraban esperando a Rukia, al parecer otra vez se había quedado dormida, lo bueno es que hoy no les tocaba con uno de esos amargados profesores al menos este era algo mas comprensivo que los demás, pero si se tardaba demasiado podría causar una mala impresión.

—Rukia se esta tardando demasiado no crees? —Dijo Matsumoto con un deje de preocupación.—

—Otra vez se abra quedado dormida.—Dijo suspirando Renji.— Crees que lo abra pensado?

—Que cosa?—Pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para prestarle atención.—

—Lo de la banda...

Matsumoto se cruzo de brazos.—Preguntemosle.-Dijo la muy enérgicamente mientras arrastraba a Renji hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Rukia entrando.—

—B...buenos días? —Dijo extrañada la morena.—

—Rukia nos debes una respuesta! —Le dijo emocionada Matsumoto.—

-Matsumoto no la presiones...

—Gracias Renji.—Dijo algo aliviada la morena.—

—Y lo pensaste? —Le pregunto Renji mirándole serio.—

_Que no me presione no?_—Toda la noche...—Dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en su asiento.—

—Y? —Preguntaron ambos jóvenes mientras se apoyaban en su escritorio y le miraban de cerca.—

—SI ESTA BIEN! —Grito Rukia ya cansada, ellos cuando se lo proponían si que podían ser pesados.—Felices?

Matsumoto y Renji solo asintieron con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras mientras se dirigian a sus acientos.

—No llego todavía el sensei? —Pregunto la morena mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros.—

—Es raro tu llegaste temprano y el sensei no.—Rukia suspiro aliviada.—Pero para que sepas...el es un BOMBÓN! —Chillo Matsumoto tan fuerte que toda la clase le miro.—

— Bombón? —Pregunto Rukia con curiosidad.—

—Si es muy guapo y tan sensible el sensei de arte cuando lo veas...

—Ts no se que es lo que le ven de guapo. —Gruño Renji enojado.-

—Mejor si lo supieras eso seria extraño.-Le dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Rukia se reía y Renji le miraba enfadado y sonrojado., de pronto las caras de Matsumoto y Renji se pusieron serias, Rukia quien seguía riéndose se giro para ver que era lo que veían encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban de manera desafiante.-

—Este es mi asiento! —Le dijo el oji azul.—

Rukia miro a ambos lados de la mesa.—No veo tu nombre aquí.

—Tsk no se de donde has salido renacuajo pero te vas a hora.—Le exigió a la morena mientras tiraba su mochila en la mesa.—

Rukia se levanto enfadada.—A quien le dices renacuajo? — Mirándole desafiante.—

Grimmjow bajo la mirada haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas.—Hay otro renacuajo por aquí?

Rukia apretó los puños con fuerza.— Vuélveme a decir renacuajo y...

—Y que? —Pregunto el peli azul con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.—

Rukia estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió.—Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Rukia y el peli azul se voltearon, la morena solo veía sorprendida a quien los había detenido mientras que Grimmjow solo le miraba enojado para luego irse hacia los asientos de atrás.

—Q-ue haces aquí estúpida cabeza de toronja? —Pregunto la morena, mientras veía como el peli naranja le entregaba un papel.—

—Kuchiki-san por ser nueva debes firmar este formulario.—Le dijo Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa.— Léelo con atención! .—Le susurro mientras pasaba a su lado y anunciaba el inicio de la clase.—

Rukia abrió aquel papel que estaba doblado en dos y lo leyó...

_—''Le dices a alguien que nos conocemos y estas muerta''_

Y este según Matsumoto era el guapo y sensible sensei? creo que ya no me gusta el arte...

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
